


Daybreak

by Golden_Asp



Series: FFXV Drabbles [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fishing, Ignis is alone, Implied Relationships, M/M, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ignis only fishes at night.





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came out of nowhere so here it is. Angsty, sad. I'm back on my angst bull shit. 
> 
> not beta-ed

_“Let’s fish!”_

_“Like a kid in a toy store.”_

Ignis takes a shuddering breath, the rod and reel trembling in his hands. The fish struggles against the line.

_“Turn the rod towards the fish!”_

He flinches, following the fish. He loses track of time, the sounds of Galdin Quay fading away as he concentrates on the fish.

He can almost hear him, shouting excitedly as he fights for the fish. 

_“Oh, it’s heavy!”_

Ignis nearly drops the pole with a cry, but Noctis would never give up on a fish, even one that was sure to snap his line.

Noctis never gave up, even when he knew the price of the dawn.

Ignis hits his knees, pulling the fish onto the pier. 

_“Way to go, dude!”_

Ignis drops the fish onto the dock, splinters digging into his knees. He can sense the distant sky starting to brighten, dawn creeping into the night.

Ignis only fishes at night. He doesn’t care for dawn. It’s a reminder of all that he lost.

Another day is dawning, another day alone, another day of the sun mocking his loss.

He wants to hate it, but he can’t. Not when Noctis gave his life for it.

_“In the end, I might not have had you at my side, but I’ll always have you in my heart.”_

Ignis covers his face as the sun hits him, tears escaping the prison of his hands.

He only fishes at night.

He imagines he can almost hear Noctis’ voice on the wind.

_“Let’s fish!”_

**Author's Note:**

> The queen of angst would appreciate knowing what you think!
> 
> comments and kudos are love


End file.
